Cooperative Quests
Cooperative quests ('co-ops') are special quests that become available at level 12 and are a form of social interaction in Nemo's Reef. Co-ops allow 3 to 10 players at a time to work toward a common goal and receive rewards. This includes 2 to 9 players from the Friends list, plus the player who initiates the quest. Each player is assigned a different task to complete. This is done automatically by the game; the initiating player has no control over which task is assigned to which player. However, the number of players that can be invited, and the tasks that are assigned to them, are determined primarily by the level of the initiating player. There are currently five player level groupings. Within each grouping of player levels, there are a varied number of quests to select from, based on the number of players required for each one. If players from different level groups wish to participate in the same quest, the quest will need to be started by a player from the lowest level group, as players from lower groups can invite those from higher groups, but higher group players cannot invite lower group players. This is simply a limitation of co-ops, and is not a bug or glitch. Each co-op quest has a time limit within which all participants must complete their tasks. If every player does so, the quest will be a success and all players will be rewarded. If one or more players do not complete their task(s) within the allotted time, the quest will fail and no one will receive any rewards. The rewards for a successful quest depend upon the individual quest selected and include experience points (XPs) and either algae or sand dollars (SDs.) The reward amounts vary greatly between the lowest and the highest level groups. However, all players in a successful quest receive the same rewards, regardless of any differences in levels. Etiquette for Successful Co-ops To increase the chance of success for co-op quests, there are some basic DOs and DON'Ts that can be observed: *DO read and understand the information presented in this section. If you have questions, ask in comments. *DO understand that some types of co-ops have tasks that are either difficult or very time-consuming. *DO take advantage of wiki features to get organized first. These include and the Nemo's Friends Network forum. *DO a quick review of information before accepting a co-op. It is not rude to refuse if you did not request one. *DON'T post your reef name(s) all over the place. You will get co-ops from unskilled initiators that will likely fail or at the very least, block your ability to be invited to the co-ops that you do wish to participate in. *DON'T invite just anyone to co-ops. Many players are not prepared to complete tasks, and those that are may consider it poor manners if you don't check with them first. (This list is not complete and will be added to over time.) There are also a few pointers to keep in mind during and after a co-op to prevent any of the known possible 'glitches' from causing it to fail. First is to keep everyone in your group informed about your status in the co-op. If a particular task is going to take you some time, make it known. Next is to actually see the task to its completion. When growing plants, corals or rares, it is necessary to access the game once they are finished in order for the task to register as complete. So, once that happens, check the co-op icon again to be sure the green check mark appears next to your task. The third point applies to the player who initiated the co-op. After all players have completed their tasks, the initiator should check into the game before the quest time expires and access the co-op icon to verify completion and allow the success banner to be issued to all. Finally, when everyone has completed their tasks, and the banner for success is issued, it is necessary for each player to again check into the game and receive the banner and rewards. Until a player does this, they may still show as 'busy' to other players and, as a result, cannot be invited to any new co-ops. Keep this in mind if you wish to be invited to sequential co-ops. Category:Quests Category:Social